1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in synchronizing systems for synchronizing the speeds of power boat engines, and more particularly to synchronizing systems for synchronizing the speeds of engines controlled by separate hand throttle levers which are coupled to the throttles of the respective engines by means of Bowden cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synchronizing systems for synchronizing the speeds of internal combustion engines, such as twin engines employed in the propulsion of boats, are well known in the art. Such prior art devices, however, have suffered certain disadvantages, such as the use of special combinations of mechanical parts, e.g., a pair of transversely-spaced worm shafts mounted for rotation in ball-bearings, and a sliding carriage; or a lengthwise, expandable or contractible link including a screw joined to the throttle control cable and engaged by a nut rotatable in a casing joined to another part of the throttle cable, the casing containing a bi-directional stepping motor having its armature connected to a pinion meshed with external gear teeth on the nut.